ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Kisara Daikoku/Tropes
A-G *Action Girl: Of course. *A-Cup Angst: Briefly shown in the third chapter where Mina tells Marin that the "fat goes to her boobs", and Kisara looks at her own chest in a self-concious manner. It doesn't help her self-esteem that she's mistaken for a boy... and a cutting board (both by Riku in a psychedelic vision). *Aloof Big Brother: Gender inverted. Kisara is this to Marin and Mina, though they're not related. *Anti-Hero: Just because she respects people around her and keeps her promises doesn't mean she won't use every dirty trick in the book (and a few more not in the book) to get the job done. *Asexual: Very possibly. When asked if she has any interest in finding a partner, Kisara bluntly responds "No". Then again, the fact that she "gets off on cutting guys to shreds" as her alter-ego isn't probably healthy for her. *Badass: A bit squishier than the standard, but she still counts. **Badass Adorable: Whenever she pouts, expect a 'd'aww'. **Took a Level in Badass: post-Holy Dragoon. *Batman Gambit: A master of this trope due to the same mind-reading abilities that produce her catchphrase. *Big Eater: Actually has a justification. Mages gain more magical power by consuming fatty foods, because the eterano converts the calories gained into magical power which is added to their bucket capacity. So Kisara can eat as much as she wants and never gets fat. *Broken Ace: And how. Kisara is a child solider who earned each and everything anyone would fight and die for at the age of eleven, was the next in-line inheritor of the royal Daikoku family, was the head of the student council in her tenure, was well-respected among her peers and classmates alike (except her adopted siblings), and the youngest individual to earn the title of "Dragoon". Yet all these things mean nothing to her. She sees little to no happiness or purpose in her accomplishments. According to her, her life is decided upon by others, and she is only following what order is placed on her—despite all this, when she meets up with the other main characters, she decides that the title of "Grand Master" is the one thing she wants. Unfortunately, because of her ambition, she fails the one thing she actually wants, giving her a massive inferiority complex. Of course, all of this turns out to be the least disturbing thing about her. *But Not Too Foreign: She grew up in what seems to be England, but she and her father have Japanese names. *Dragon Rider: She is a Dragoon, although the only mention of her pet dragon is offhandedly. *Foil: Kisara is this to Gai. In fact, she's proclaimed by Word of God to be "Gai from an alternate universe, where he grew up with loving parents and supportive friends who can actually do things, not just Nika and Gunha". That being said... **Spiritual Successor: Her personality is more in line with Vittoria's while adding in a dash of Gunha's maturity and savviness. *Glass Cannon: Her spells will blast her enemies into oblivion, but at first, Kisara by far has the lowest strength, speed, and durability of the trio. **Lightning Bruiser: After becoming a Holy Dragoon, Kisara reaches incredible heights in speed, strength, and durability, though not at the levels of her companions. H-P *Ideal Hero: Well, she is a Holy Dragoon (eventually). **Knight in Shining Armor: As a Holy Dragoon, naturally (and hands down at that), but it's also implied that she was this as a Dragoon before the king was replaced by Cagnazzo. *In a Single Bound: Jump. That is all. *Magikarp Power: Kisara is initially weak, slow, and all around only useful for nuketastic spells. However, she eventually gets upgraded after undergoing the Trials of Seyfert, gaining a big boost in stats, Black Magic, High Jump, and the special skill "Indomitable" which makes her stronger the more she gets damaged, making her a fantastic tank. Q-V *Simple Staff/Staff Chick: Starts out with Mantenbō, which is definitely this... **Blade on a Stick: And ends up with the Mythgraven Avenger, which is an Infinity Plus One Sword version of this. *Sacrificed Basic Skill for Awesome Training: Kisara was a child soldier before focusing on nothing but becoming a Grand Master; and as a result has developed a very odd personality; she knows exactly how to behave in public in order to inspire awe, but flounders badly when it comes to personal relationships. Throw in the "absolute trust or complete mistrust, nothing in-between" bit and you've got a person with a very weird form of social ineptness. *Stance System: How she uses her magic. **White Magician Girl: When using White Magic. **Lady of Black Magic: When using Black Magic. *The Stoic: Kisara isn't as extreme an example as some, but she doesn't show much emotion and is generally laid-back despite her ambition. *Squishy Wizard: In spades. Her body is frail, and aside from a few skills, she's not much chop in a physical fight. However, she specializes in magic (energy manipulation) in general, having a powerhouse spell in the Fire, Ice, Lightning trio, some powerful spells of nonstandard magic types, and her guard is replaced by a Reflect spell. **Magic Knight: Ends up as one of these, primarily of the Combat Medic variety. X-Z *Yin Yang Bomb: Well, she IS half-demon and a Holy Dragoon... Category:Trope listings